The present invention relates to harnesses and more particularly to relates to shoulder harnesses.
Body harnesses and shoulder harness are well known in the art and have been used and patented in various forms. Historically shoulder harness have been used particularly for carrying and concealing a weapon on a body, for example a pistol and the like. Shoulder harnesses have also been developed to carry other items such as back packs, pouches, devices for carrying bottled water, tools, books and other devices. Most of the shoulder harnesses are designed to conceal and/or to carry the object fairly low across the lower body of the person.
With the advent of paging devices, cellular telephones, two way radios and other modern communication devices, there is a need for a shoulder harness which will carry these devices high on the chest in the front of a person in order to be able to access them quickly and to make them more user friendly. Shoulder harnesses in particular are useful for people who are working in the outdoors such as on construction sites, in forested areas, in the country or on a farm where it is necessary to carry these communication devices. In these instances, the wearer preferably would like to have the device mounted high and easily accessible on the chest. The problem associated with shoulder harnesses of this kind is that the device must be firmly and securely positioned against the body and not allowed to swing freely or on its own, but rather maintain a very rigid and specific location and yet allow full body range.
Therefore, there is a need for a shoulder harness which can carry electronic devices such as pagers and cellular telephones high on the front of the chest of the person which is securely mounted onto the harness and attached to the body in such a manner that even for a persons carrying out heavy physical labour, the unit is securely mounted and tightly located against one portion of the chest or the body. Even with minimal action, belt hooks become ineffective being constantly removed in heavy use from belts, clips will weaken and/or break, not to mention constant readjustment required when sitting, driving or operation of equipment. Phones would also be left at job sites, lost, stolen or damaged because the phone would not be fully secured to body or it would also have to removed when operating equipment or driving, leaving it open to human error (ie. Lost, stolen, fallen).
The present invention a torso mounted shoulder harness for carrying chest mounted objects, said shoulder harness comprises:
a) a horizontal strap encircling the upper torso and including horizontal strap ends for releasably connecting together for mounting and dismounting said shoulder harness;
b) left and right vertical straps for positioning over respective left and right shoulders wherein each vertical strap connecting at the back to said horizontal strap, and each vertical strap connecting at the front to said horizontal strap;
c) a first means for locking and pre-tensioning said shoulder harness; and
d) a second means for preselectively tensioning said shoulder harness thereby adjusting the final tightness of said shoulder harness.
Preferably wherein said shoulder harness including;
a) a carrying compartment connected to said shoulder harness and including a means for releasably holding objects.
Preferably wherein said shoulder harness including;
a) a means for adjusting said length of said horizontal strap.
Preferably wherein said shoulder harness including;
a) a means for adjusting said length of said vertical strap.
A torso mounted shoulder harness for carrying chest mounted objects, said shoulder harness comprising:
Preferably wherein said first locking means including locking clips attached proximate horizontal strap ends such that locking said locking clips together places said harness into a pre locked position.
Preferably said second tensioning means including front right and front left tabs, said tabs attached and extending parallel to said horizontal strap and mounted proximate horizontal strap ends, said tabs adapted to interlock together for imparting additional tension on said horizontal strap when said tabs interlocked together and placing said harness into a tensioned position.
Preferably said vertical straps attached to said horizontal strap with attachment loops such that said attachment loops adapted to slidably move along said horizontal strap.
Preferably wherein said tabs also adapted for urging front attachment loops of said vertical straps inwardly towards the centre of the torso when in said tensioned position.
Preferably wherein said front left tab attached to said front left attachment loop and said front right tab attached to said horizontal strap at a front tab buckle, said buckle adapted for adjusting said length of said front right tab.
Preferably wherein said front tab buckle further for urging said front right loop inwardly toward the centre of the torso along said horizontal strap when said front tabs urged into said tensioned position.
Preferably wherein said second tensioning means including right back tab and left back tabs, said tabs attached and extending parallel to said horizontal strap, said tabs adapted to interlock together for imparting additional tension on said horizontal strap when said tabs interlocked together and placing said harness into a tensioned position.
Preferably wherein said back tabs mounted at one end to each back attachment loop such that said back tabs adapted for pulling back attachment loops of said vertical straps inwardly towards the centre of the torso when in said tensioned position.
Preferably wherein said shoulder harness further including a carrying compartment connected to said shoulder harness and including a means for releasably holding objects.
Preferably wherein said carrying compartment defined by a bottom flap, a top flap, and two side flaps adapted for releasably folding and attaching onto each other for defining said carrying compartment and holding an object within said folded and interlocked flaps such that the degree of overlap determines the size of the carrying compartment.
Preferably wherein said flaps including Velcro(trademark) type fastening material attached to each flap for interlocking with an adjacent flap when folded onto each other.
Preferably wherein said shoulder harness including a means for adjusting said length of said vertical strap.
Preferably wherein said shoulder harness including a means for adjusting said length of said horizontal strap.
Preferably further including elastic portions defined in said horizontal and vertical straps for aiding in maintaining said harness in said tensioned position.
Preferably wherein said carrying compartment adapted for carrying rectangular and square shaped objects.
Preferably wherein said carrying compartment adapted for carrying cell telephones or two way radios.